


Beyond Expectations

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, Multi, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: A continuation of the fic UriIt's not easy being a Prince of Hell AND bearing a Hellspawn in secret!Three days after Uri's birth, all of Hell is aware of their new mini Lord and much like Lord Beelzebub, they've had this under control from the start-Granted with some help
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Beyond Expectations

Gabriel had heard everyone speaking about the birth of the new mini Prince of Hell as he returned from Above, his hunting for things for his Prince to help turn into milk to feed said mini Prince going smoother as time went on.

At first, he felt elated!

That was HIS mini Prince they spoke of! HIS Beelzebub they mentioned who'd birthed the spawn too!

Then, the object he'd found lay at his feet forgotten as history of mortals crashed before his blackened eyes.

Rulers Above who held their kingdoms so strong and powerfully like Beelzebub here in Hell, often saw resistance... Rebellion… Assassination of the Prince and line-

Beelzebub wasn't BAD at ruling but they never showed weakness not faulted.

They broke the necks of rebellion, clipped the wings of mutiny, made certain the mouths of deceit were silenced!

He bolted through the throngs of the gossiping Demons that choked the hallways and slipped, slid, then tore off towards the Lord's Chambers where the nest was hidden.

Ligur saw only a blurry, Gabriel felt a shearing pain in his side as he broke through, Dagons weight crashed above him yet still he fought to make it to his mate and spawn, sweaty now and panting from strain and pain.

"Damnit you pompous pin cushion! Your ganna end up discorporated!" He heard Dagon snap before the weight lifted and an order barked as he fell sideways, slowly blacking out, arm clawed out, reaching still towards Beelzebubs hidden nest.

He jerked awake as a new hot pain overtook the one given to him by Ligur as he broke in, Ligur giving him a rather proud look as he started off in a painful manner once more for his mate, this new pain done by a saliva coated clawed punch to his side. A jumpstart on sorts to get his body going again in healing from once it had been decaying rapidly upon itself.

He heard the voice of Hastur first and panted, slowing before whimpering, "They'll kill them both!" Then face planted into the hard stone floor of the room.

Ligur back outside with the close of the door, Dagons voice cackled from the inner door, "NAAAAAAAAAAH ya think, pretty wings?"

"This is no time to be an ass, Dagon! They're outside talking!"

"Gabriel… How long do you think we've been Duke's?" Hastur asked without asking a question. Answering himself he pointed out, still by the nest Beelzebub had made before Uri was born, "That's kinda wot we EXPECT DAILY! Bab or not! Our Lord is in danger every second of every day, Demons vying to prove to Satan they could do better then our Lord!"

"What…"

"You JUST noticed the talk'in? Suppose a spawn from the very Prince of Hell IS a big deal AND your placement sees different looks then we see. Your spawn or not, Gabriel, why do we guard our Lord like this, ey?"

Ligur always stood outside the doors unless Dagon was present (exceptions included heavy paperwork), Dagon was ALWAYS the right hand of Lord Beelzebub, Hastur, a guard or Lurked close by-But

Now with HIMSELF added, he noticed he'd been given the opportunity to walk the halls of Hell, listen to the higher Demons about things and report his news to Dagon or Hastur, any issues, to Ligur which he happily fixed.

"Enough of that, I'll grab a bite for your mate and Maggot." Hastur mused and gave a kind clap upon Gabriel's back as he got up and started off.

"I ha.."

"I know you did. And the lot of us are proud of ya that you raced here, death slash and near spinal snap and all to warn our Lord, Gabriel-We rather have underestimated you. See your mate and their clever idea IF the bastards outside get through~" And with that, he walked off and with a rather warm feeling inside, Gabriel settled upon hands and feet and looked into the hole where his mate had made to birth and spied their small shape in the soft darkness.

Their close beside them, lay Uri~

As he smooshed himself inside the hole, Beelzebub buzzing a sound of laughter at his size not fitting, he stopped and reached out and sniffed the bundle that lay closest to Beelzebub then, sniffed the one furthest from them, but just as cozy, content, suckling away near their legs.

One smelt more alive then the other! This one closer to Bee moved sluggishly, made low mewling sounds, but it didn't suckle, it didn't respond to his sniffing.

He returned to the other which reacted like a feral Demon, complete with a screech and Uri's newest thing figured out, 'biting'.

Biting in the scene without teeth. It bit at his poking and prodding nose.

"Like it? I'll dissolve thizz one now that you're here-" Beelzebub spoke and as he watched, it vanished, this fake Uri.

Carefully, the Prince of Hell pushed their spawn around, neck shown, and ignoring the shrill screams of an angry bean, picked it up by the nape of the neck and placed it where it decoy had been before grooming it lovingly.

"That's what Hastur meant-"

"They'd go for where a mum would hold a spawn, where the heart is or soul!" Beelzebub spoke then pointed with a flick of their nose where Uri had been before and shrugged, "Who'd think a Prince would leave their precious spawn by their legs? 'Forgotten', 'lonely', 'unloved'?"

"Uri knows that's not true~" Gabriel whispered and the Prince of Hell buzzed sweetly before nuzzling his chin with their button nose, "As I sent them those thoughts before I knew it was you coming in actually!"

"I didn't mean to frighten you my Lord!"

"Like the Duke's said, Gabriel," Beelzebub said as the presence of Hastur made itself known outside the nest, "You risked disccorporation just to warn me what you'd heard! I feel honored and so will Uri when their old enough~"

Gabriel looked at his mini Prince who had fallen asleep after it's meal and rested with a smile between Beelzebubs arms. With a loving look passed to his mate, Gabriel backed up out of the nest and in his place was the offering to the Duke's Lord, a delectable assortment of fruits and candies.

Meat not a thing for this Prince of Hell.

Amidst the gift offering was Gabriel's, Hastur had found, coffee and a flower, he just hoped they were the right ones his Lord's mate had gotten as an offering~

**Author's Note:**

> URI אוּרִי m Biblical, Biblical Latin, Hebrew
> 
> Means "my light" in Hebrew. This is the name of the father of Bezalel in the Old Testament.
> 
> Name: Uri
> 
> Born: October (/All Hallows Eve/ but they didn't pay mind to the changing of seasons like Aziraphale and Crowley do)
> 
> Being: DemonAngel
> 
> Powers: Tempting and miracles, sneezes/hiccups flies or butterflies, level with a look when they don't like someone
> 
> Eyes: Lavender
> 
> Looks: More like Beelzebub with messy black hair and small nose, has Gabriel's strength but small like Beel, (though their a very healthy bab)
> 
> Wings: A soft just after dusk color with faded blue at the tips, grows darker going upwards
> 
> Takes after: Beelzebub more so mimicking them to no end and Gabriel LOVES it, Beel, not so much (though they love it just as much)
> 
> Animal: Sucker Fish (they are cute as hell!!!) /Point to be made, like Beelzebub has the fly, you got the chameleon and Toad, like that/
> 
> They hold it in their arms, it's that damn big


End file.
